


Love is Blind

by kinkywonn



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Death, Drug Use, M/M, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/pseuds/kinkywonn
Summary: Changkyun is the kingpin of three gang groups in the vampiric underworld, two of which are based in Seoul; the Honeybee Wasps and the Fanged Wolves. They help distribute the drug called 'Diamond Dust', created by the Diamond Tigers in the next city over.Kihyun is a blind vampire, chased from his home for the past 2000 years and ended up in the club owned by Changkyun, seeking his help in the vampire speakeasy known as 'Sundown'. Changkyun doesn't want to get Kihyun involved in the vampiric underbelly of Seoul, but he finds himself running into the blind vampire more often than he would like.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This fic is going to be dark, violent and graphic. Very graphic. This fic was wholly inspired by two images of Changkyun and Kihyun in black suits, can be found on my twitter (@kinkywonn) as a pinned thread! Be warned, the thread holds a lot of answers, and I suggest you avoid reading it if you don't want some major spoilers :')  
> On that note, enjoy this! I'm so excited for you to read it!

Silver eyes danced around the room, searching and watching the patrons of the club who were dancing, drinking and enjoying life. Eyes were watching certain patrons closely; the patrons with the paler skin, metallic-like eyes dancing with lust. Lithe fingers traced jawlines, sliding down necks, fingertips pressing into veins, gasps leaving red painted lips. Noses nudged necks, lips leaving a trail of kisses down jugular veins… teeth sharp as knives sinking into the soft flesh. Heads tilted to the side as pleasure flowed through their veins and moans left their lips.

 

In a moment hardly seen by the human patrons of his club, Changkyun grabbed the vampire who had dared to sink his fangs into the soft, supple neck of the unaware and intoxicated girl who had been captivated by the inviting aura given out by vampiric pheromones and dragged him through a back exit that led into an alley. Changkyun threw the vampire into the wall of the building across the alley with one arm, grinning in grim satisfaction when the sound of bricks crumbling, and bones snapping graced his ears. He sauntered over to the vampire crumpled on the ground, placing his black Doc Marten's onto the chest of the vampire and pressing down with his full body weight.

 

"Do you know why I've thrown you across the alley, my foot pressing down on your chest? Hm?" Changkyun asked, a deadly smile on his lips. The vampire on the ground gasped out in pain, hands wrapping around Changkyun's ankle and trying to push him off. Changkyun only pressed down harder.

 

"Answer me, _now_." Changkyun growled, leaning down to sneer into the vampire's wide, panicked, metallic eyes. The vampire gasped as Changkyun continued to press onto the vampire's chest, Changkyun watching as the vampire shook his head vigorously.

 

"I-I don't know!" the vampire gasped out, pushing harder against Changkyun's foot. Changkyun took his foot off the vampire's chest, only to lean down and pick him up by the collar and slam him against the wall. Changkyun leant in close, his breath warm against the vampire's ear. He felt the vampire shiver, by fear and the chills sent down his spine by the warm breath on his ear.

 

"I'll tell you what you did, you cretin. You sunk your fangs into the neck of a human, an _intoxicated_ human, and let's not forget the fact that she's not a feeder, either. That breaks a few laws as well as the rules in my club. I'm sure you were told of the rules by the doorman, weren't you?" Changkyun's voice was icy, sending chills of fear down the vampire's spine.

 

"Y-Yes…"

 

"Then why did you do it, hm? I don't tolerate that kind of behaviour in my club, nor do I tolerate my rules being broken. This kind of behaviour deserves punishment, and I'm sure you understand what kind of punishment it will be." Changkyun's lips trailed down the vampire's neck, the tips of his fangs scraping the skin lightly as he made his way to the vampire's shoulder. He bit down with malicious intent, venom and magic seeping into the wound. The vampire cried out in pain, his body writing in pain as the venom began to flow, hands gripping Changkyun's shoulders and pushing at them in a futile attempt to get Changkyun off.

 

Changkyun pulled away from the vampire, spitting out the blood that had gathered in his mouth from biting the vampire's shoulder. The vampire slumped to the ground, tears falling down his face as his hand came up to his shoulder to press it against the wound. Changkyun knelt on the ground and yanked off the hand covering the wound, his own fingers tracing the mark that he left. It was a deep, dark purple - almost black - bruise with two puncture holes that will never heal.

 

"You know what this mark means, right? Exclusion from most legal vampiric establishments, a strict limitation on access to feeders and the knowledge that if you fuck up one more time, your head will be delivered to the High Council in a box." Changkyun said, his hand reaching the vampires face. His fingers curled against the vampire's cheek, his nails sinking into the soft flesh. The vampire whimpered and Changkyun grinned. "This is my personal gift to you, for breaking my rules." Changkyun's nails scraped through flesh, drawing blood and skin splitting apart to form three thick, deep scars across the vampire's left cheek. Changkyun laced the wound with magic so that the wound would heal, but it would stay looking like that until the day the vampire dies. It was Changkyun's own personal mark for vampires, and the rare human, who broke his rules. He's been alive for 4187 years, he's had plenty of time to make his mark on the vampiric world, as well as its underbelly.

 

"This nice little mark I've just left you is a gift of mine. A symbol to the other vampiric establishments in the city that lets them know what you've done. The double stigma won't feel very nice, and it should give you _plenty_ of time to think about what you've done tonight." Changkyun stood up and left, heading back into the club through the exit they came through. He made his way to the bar, where Jae, a member of the Fanged Wolves, was serving drinks to the human and vampiric patrons of his club. He sat down on the stool he had vacated earlier, tapping the bar three times to get Jae's attention. Jae finished with the customer he had been chatting to, making his way over to Changkyun with a spiked cocktail.

 

"Did you deal with him?" Jae asked, leaning on the bar. Changkyun took a sip from his drink and stared at Jae.

 

"What do you think? I took care of him, and I'm pretty sure the asshole pissed himself once I left." Changkyun replied, rolling his eyes.

 

"You are pretty intimidating." Jae wandered over to another customer, passing them their drink and taking their money. Changkyun sipped on his drink as he continued surveying his club. If there was another incident like the last one, he wasn't going to be so nice on the next vampire to risk it.

 

"I hate it when they ignore my rules like that," Changkyun growled, putting the glass down before he shattered it with his grip. He sighed deeply and finished off his drink, about to call Jae for another one when his ears picked up the sounds of someone repeatedly saying 'no' and being ignored. He got up from the stool, following the voice to the darker corners of his club. What he saw was a man in his early twenties, arm slung across the back of a chair that a black-haired man was sitting on, face close to the other's, who looked incredibly uncomfortable at the close proximity of the man.

 

"Why not? My place is much nicer than this dump." The harasser asked, leaning in closer. Changkyun got a closer look at the black-haired man when he leant back, the faint scars over his eyes catching on the light and the off-white of his pupils. The black-haired man was blind. And a vampire, upon closer inspection of the metallic blue irises of his eyes.

 

"How many times do I have to keep telling you no? I said no, I don't want to and you're not my type, sorry." The black-haired man made a move to leave, but the other man held him there. Changkyun wondered why the black-haired man didn't use his strength to get away, but he stayed in the shadows until he thought he was needed.

 

"How can you have a type? You're fucking blind, you don't really have many more options for partners than me." The man started sounding aggressive, so Changkyun moved forward to grip the man by the back of his neck.

 

"I suggest you leave my club now, before I get even more pissed off. And you really don’t want to face me when I'm truly pissed off." Changkyun growled, lifting the man out of his seat and lightly tossing him to the floor, startling the other patrons. The man jumped up onto his feet, making a dash for Changkyun. "Idiot humans never learn, do they…" Changkyun muttered, dodging the man. He turned around and kicked his leg out, knocking the man over. Changkyun whistled at one of the guys hanging around the staff entrance, beckoning him over.

 

"What can I do for ya, Changkyun?" the man asked, grinning.

"Well, you could haul this useless piece of garbage out of my club. Harassing someone who constantly said no, then had the balls to fight back when I told him to leave." Changkyun replied, watching as the guy raised an eyebrow as he bent down to pick up the man.

 

"And I kind of did pick him up by the back of his neck and toss him."

 

"Right, anyway, I'll toss him for ya." The guy slung the man over his shoulder and turned around, showing the symbol on the back of his bomber jacket: a giant fuzzy honeybee and a wasp, along with the stitching underneath the symbol, the guy's nickname.

 

"Thanks, Honey." Changkyun grinned, Honey waving as he left. Changkyun then turned his attention to the blind vampire, sitting in the seat that the other man had been sitting in just moments before.

 

"Are you alright?" Changkyun asked, lightly placing his hand on the other vampire's shoulder. He felt the man's tense shoulders relax and a sigh leave his lips.

 

"I'm fine now, thank you. I really didn’t want to get violent with him, but he just kept on persisting and ignoring me. Ugh, I need a drink." The man thanked Changkyun, his head tilted towards Changkyun.

 

"I'll get you a drink, my name's Changkyun and I'm the owner of this club and the Sundown."

 

"Nice to meet you, Changkyun. I'm Kihyun, and I would love a spiked blood orange margarita." Kihyun introduced himself, shooting Changkyun a smile. Changkyun smiled back, getting up from the chair.

 

"If you would like, I could lead you into Sundown? It’s a vampire-only club, a speakeasy, if you will." Changkyun explained.

 

"That sounds good, since I was actually looking for the Sundown before I got cornered by that piece of garbage. Being blind sometimes has its downsides, especially in clubs." Kihyun replied, taking the hand that Changkyun offered. Changkyun led him to the staff entrance, the guys standing near it nodding at him as he slipped into it.

 

"How so?" Changkyun asked, walking over to a utility closet and pushing a button on the roof of the closet. The shelves folded themselves down, the back wall then sliding away to reveal a dimly lit stairway that goes down.

 

"Well, all the scents get mixed together, so it makes it harder to identify a vampire and a human as well as the sounds all mixing together to make it hard to tell where I am." Kihyun explained, stepping carefully as Changkyun led him down the stairs.

 

"Ah, that makes a lot of sense and highly understandable. Why were you looking for the Sundown anyway? It's not well known for a reason." Changkyun asks, leading Kihyun through a black velvet blackout curtain. He leads Kihyun to a quiet booth in the corner closest to the bar, seating him and sitting down across from him.

 

"I heard that the Sundown's owner can help with vampires finding a place to stay if they had nowhere to go. I had just been chased out of my home for the past 2000 years by some pesky hunters, travelled halfway across the globe and found myself in your club in hopes of finding the Sundown." Kihyun replied, leaning forward and placing his elbow onto the table and his chin resting on his palm. Changkyun waved over the bartender for Sundown, a Fanged Wolf member named Rocky, and ordered their drinks. At least in Sundown, they didn't have to order their drinks spiked.

 

"What you heard is true, I do help out vampires who have nowhere else to go. Now, did you come with any belongings of your own? Money, clothes, knickknacks, heads of your previous victims…" Changkyun trailed off, snorting when he saw the shocked look on Kihyun's face.

 

"I'm only joking about that last one, but please answer for the others. It'll help me find somewhere for you based on what you have and how much money you have. I can easily set you up with a job, if you need one. Most vampires who come to me do, but you seem like you know how to make money without having a job." Changkyun said, thanking Rocky for the drinks when he came by to drop them off.

 

"I came with everything I had, but it's all in another currency and I don't know what to do or where to go to get that exchanged. I dropped some stuff off at a hotel earlier, I have a room booked there. I won't need a job, I have quite a large amount of savings and will only need a place to live." Kihyun replied, taking a sip of his drink. He hummed in delight, the taste of the blood and tequila mixing well with the blood orange flavouring.

 

"Okay, that's easy. I can help you back to your hotel for the time being and I'll pay for your stay there until I find you somewhere to live. How strong is your telepathy?"

 

"It's quite strong, as I lived quite far away from civilisation and kept in contact mainly through telepathy."

 

"Alright, we can keep in contact through telepathy. A phone would be quite useless to you, if I'm going to be honest." Changkyun said, getting up and sitting next to Kihyun. Kihyun tilted his neck to the side, exposing the back of his neck to Changkyun. Changkyun leant forward and sunk his fangs just below the base of Kihyun's skull a little behind his left ear. He injected a little venom before pulling away, tilting his head to the side. He felt Kihyun's nose trail up the side of his neck, past his ear and behind it. Kihyun's fangs lightly scraped the skin, sending a shiver down Changkyun's spine, before piercing the soft flesh. Changkyun felt the venom start to work immediately, his magic connecting with Kihyun's to form a mind-link. He felt Kihyun lightly kiss the spot that he bit before he pulled away, sipping his drink.

 

" _Hopefully this worked, I haven’t had the need to do this for years._ ” Changkyun send the message to Kihyun, watching his reaction as the thought reached his own mind.

 

“ _It did, and hopefully it will stay connected for long distances._ ” Kihyun replied, smiling faintly.

 

“It should, I’m nearly an Ancient and the connection will last and stay strong with a full trip around the planet. I have yet to test the space limits.” Changkyun said.

 

“You’re nearly an Ancient? That’s quite the feat, in this day and age. Those pesky fucking hunters are stepping up their game and I’ve lost all my friends to them and they chased me out of my home.” Kihyun complained, downing the rest of his margarita in one go. “My life was good, my friends were my life and I was sure that my relationship with… with…” Kihyun stopped and took a deep breath, Changkyun watching with concern as tears built up in the corners of Kihyun’s eyes. Changkyun placed a hand on Kihyun’s back and rubbed circles into it.

 

“Shh, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. I’ll help you in any way that I can, just talk to me whenever you need me.” Changkyun said, continuing to rub circles into Kihyun’s back as he began crying. The other vampires in the Sundown had the sense to leave them alone, at least for a while until Changkyun’s phone started making sounds. Changkyun checked his phone, which was chiming with a reminder that he had his weekly meeting with Jooheon, Minhyuk and S. Coups to discuss ‘ _Diamond Dust_ ’ and other things, in an hour.

 

“Are you alright?” Changkyun asked softly, Kihyun nodding.

 

“Yeah, I’m alright. Thank you.” Kihyun smiled, wiping his eyes.

 

“That’s good. How about you tell me where your hotel is, and I can pay for your week’s stay? I’d love to get to know you more, but I have a meeting with a few people in an hour.” Changkyun said, standing.

 

“I don’t mind, I was getting a bit too emotional there and I’m getting tired.” Kihyun replied, standing as well. Changkyun led Kihyun out of the Sundown, nodding at people as he passed them. Changkyun grabbed a Fanged Wolves member by the arm, telling him to let Minhyuk know that he’s taking care of a client and could possibly be late. The member dashed off to find Minhyuk.

 

“Would you prefer to walk to the hotel or drive? I can either call a cab, an uber or get a Wasp to drive us.” Changkyun offered once they were outside the club.

 

“I wouldn’t mind walking, it’ll give me a better feel of where my hotel and the Sundown is.” Kihyun replied.

 

“Fantastic, let’s get going. What was the name of your hotel?”

 

“The Butterfly.” Changkyun hesitated for a moment, wondering if it would be better to drive to the Butterfly instead of walking. Walking was risky, especially in the area where the Butterfly was located. The group that ran the Butterfly, the Bangtan Boys, were lovely, but the area and who owned it, were not. At least towards Changkyun and the groups he was in cohorts with.

 

“Are you alright? Is that a bad hotel?” Kihyun asked, beginning to worry.

 

“No, no, that’s not it. The Butterfly is run by a lovely group of men and it’s a wonderful hotel. I’m just a bit lost in thought, no need to worry.” Changkyun replied, his tone cheery. It might have been fake cheer, but he’s been alive long enough to perfect his lies. Changkyun searched through the few mind-links he had created in his lifetime, touching on the connection to Minhyuk with the magic they shared when they created the mind-link when he found it.

 

“ _I want two of your wolves following me and my client. He’s staying at the Butterfly in the Viper’s territory._ ” Changkyun sent a message to Minhyuk.

 

“ _Then don’t walk him back?_ ” Minhyuk shot back. Changkyun began walking towards the Butterfly.

 

“ _I usually do that, but my client is blind and is very, very new to civilisation this crowded and complicated. And this city is a nightmare._ ”

 

“ _Fair enough, I’ll send a Wasp as well. Put a glamour on both of you, or at least yourself, until you’re inside the hotel. If your client is seen with you, he’ll become a target for Viper assault._ ”

 

“ _Good point, I’ll have to let my client know about this… I don’t want to, I want to keep him out of the underbelly for as long as possible._ ”

 

“ _That’s almost impossible, especially in this city. With three active gangs, an assassin group and a gang that runs the most wonderful hotel? There’s no way that he won’t get involved in the underbelly at some point._ ”

 

“ _Ugh, you’re always right and I hate that. I better get going and start explaining._ ”

 

“ _Good luck. I’ve got Sanha and Jinjin on your tail as well as Heejun._ ”

 

“ _Thanks, Minhyuk._ ” Changkyun severed their mind-link and turned to Kihyun.

 

“Alright, I have a few things to explain to you, since you’ll eventually come into contact with the underbelly of the vampiric society in this city. I want you to put a glamour on, I will be as well, as this is for our safety.” Changkyun began explaining, ducking into an alley to apply the glamour. Kihyun began doing so as well, holding back all his questions until Changkyun explained.

“I’ll give you a brief rundown and I’ll give you a more in-depth one, if you’d like, later. The meeting I have later is a weekly meeting with three gang leaders; Minhyuk of the Fanged Wolves, Jooheon of the Honeybee Wasps and S. Coups of the Diamond Tigers. The Diamond Tigers are situated in the next town over, but we’re dealers for the drug they create – Diamond Dust. It’s a mix of cocaine and slight hints of vampire blood, to make us different from the usual stuff.

 

“The Butterfly, where you’re staying, is run by the group the Bangtan Boys, but they’re harmless. Most of the time. Unfortunately, their hotel is in Starlight Viper territory, who we’re always at war with. They’re not happy with the size of our territory, since the Wolves and Wasps are basically one massive group as Jooheon and Minhyuk are together. Their territory is almost eighty percent of Seoul, and it doesn’t give the Vipers much room to roam.

 

“That’s the short rundown, and as much as I’d love to get into it much, much deeper, we just don’t have the time.” Changkyun finished explaining, the Butterfly’s gorgeous high-rise hotel building coming into view.

 

“I have to ask, what is your position in all of this? From what I’ve learned, you’re only a club owner.” Kihyun asked. Changkyun stayed silent until they were safely inside the Butterfly. Vipers were forbidden to enter, after an altercation between the Bangtan Boys and the Vipers led to the death of several customers and an employee. Changkyun let his glamour slip once they were inside, Changkyun letting Kihyun know he could drop his too.

 

“I may be the owner of two clubs, but I am also the kingpin that ties Wolves, Wasps and Tigers together. I helped establish those three groups, maintained them and kept them going. As the oldest vampire among them all, I have a huge say in what goes on in our territory. I go down, they go down.” Changkyun explained, walking over to the reception desk, greeting J-Hope, a member of the Bangtan Boys.

 

“I.M! What brings you over to the Butterfly?” J-Hope grinned, standing up and shaking Changkyun’s hand.

 

“I.M?” Kihyun said.

 

“ _Do not say my name_.”

 

“My client here is staying at your wonderful hotel for a week, and I’ve come to pay for it.”

 

“Got a bit of a sugar daddy thing going, huh?” J-Hope chuckled, sitting back down and looking over at Kihyun expectantly.

 

“Name?”

 

“Yoo, Kihyun. I dropped off some luggage earlier today? I think it was taken by… uh, I never got his name.”

 

“Ah, yes! He would have given you a ticket thing and that will let me know what luggage belongs to you. We’re pretty high-end, so we get a lot of drop offs and customers.” J-Hope explained, taking Kihyun’s ticket.

 

“And no, Hope, I don’t have a sugar daddy thing going on. He’s a client, not a sugar baby.” Changkyun chuckled.

 

“He’s pretty cute, better snatch him up before someone else does~” J-Hope sang as he searched through the luggage storage room behind reception. Changkyun glanced over to Kihyun, seeing pink tinge his cheeks in a blush.

“You’re not wrong about him being cute, that’s for sure. But I don’t date and haven’t since 1806.” Changkyun rolled his eyes. J-Hope came out from the room, holding two suitcases.

 

“Same home for 2000 years and that’s all you brought with you?”

 

“The hunters burned everything else.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Right! So, about five days? Or seven?” J-Hope called, breaking the tension. Changkyun walked closer to the desk, leaning on it.

 

“Five, everything should be taken care of by then.”

 

“Alright, that’ll be 4 million won.”

 

“For five nights? Damn. Thank fuck we’re vampires, am I right?” Changkyun chuckled, pulling out his wallet and pulling out his card. He paid for Kihyun’s room, getting the key from J-Hope and helping Kihyun to his room.

 

“I’ll be in contact with you in about a couple of days, to finalise some things and check up on you. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you get in trouble, especially if you run in into anyone with a red snake tattoo, jacket, or anything with one on it. They’re trouble, and I’d rather you not get mixed in with the Vipers.” Changkyun glanced at his watch, frowning. “I have to dash, but I really hope you stay safe and it was really nice meeting you, Kihyun.”

 

“Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me. I’m sure I’ll be thanking you again once everything has been settled. It was nice meeting you too, Changkyun. I’ll do my best to stay put and stay out of danger.” Kihyun replied. Changkyun left without another word, the only notice of his departure was the sound of the door clicking shut. When Changkyun passed the reception desk again, he stopped in front of it.

 

“Send a feeder with someone up to Kihyun’s room every day. I’m sure you noticed, but he’s blind.” Changkyun told J-Hope, who nodded and made notes as Changkyun walked away. He donned another glamour before he left the building, utilising his vampiric speed to get back to his club before the meeting. He dropped his glamour once he was in his own territory, greeting his doorman, Shownu, as he walked into the club. He wandered down into the Sundown and into his soundproofed office, shutting the door behind him once he entered. He sat down at his spot behind his desk, while three others were seated around it.

 

“Where’s S. Coups?” Changkyun asked, noticing the absence of him.

 

“There was some trouble in our territory, so he sent me in his place. I’m his second, Hoshi.”

 

“As long as you know everything and that nothing leaves this room. Telling S. Coups what went on is the only exception. Now, let’s get this started.” Changkyun said, watching as Hoshi began opening his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Changkyun’s door slamming open.

 

“What do you want Inseong? You know that when my office door is closed, you do not enter.” Changkyun growled.

 

“Sorry, but it’s an emergency.” Everyone in the room went silent, waiting for Inseong to continue.

 

“Spit it out!” Jooheon snapped, frustrated with one of his own members.

 

“There’s been a death, a human death.”

 

 


	2. II

“There’s been a death. A human death.” Inseong finally answered. Glares were directed at Inseong from every set of eyes in the room, but Jooheon’s glower was the scariest. Jooheon looks soft and friendly, and he is most of the time, but this was an important meeting that they’ve been meaning to have all week.

 

“So? Human deaths aren’t our problem, it’s for the human police.” Hoshi stated, rolling his eyes.

 

“If you’ve interrupted this meeting simply because a fucking _human_ died, you will receive punishment from me, Minhyuk _and_ Changkyun.” Jooheon growled, his metallic burgundy eyes flashing with anger, causing Inseong to flinch.

 

“Th-They died on our territory! And they definitely didn’t die by human hands, I could smell it. It smelt like Dust, but more powerful.” Inseong explained, Jooheon calming down only for Hoshi to get mad.

 

“Impossible! Dust doesn’t have enough strength to kill humans, we tested it until they _stopped_ dying!”

 

“Then somebody is replicating Dust and making it stronger or we’ve got a leak somewhere. Consider this a part of our meeting and it will go on a little longer than usual. Inseong, take us there.” Changkyun stood up from behind his desk, smoothing out his jacket. He dug through his desk until he found his disposable gloves, passing a pair to everyone in the room before they left. As vampires – and leaders of the nitty, gritty underbelly of Seoul – they had to be careful, in case this got into the hands of the humans.

 

“If this death turns out to have been caused by Dust or a modified version of it, get the Vixens on the phone. I know they’ve got human police contacts who will deal with this after we have. I do not want this spreading, if it was Dust.” Changkyun followed Inseong, flagging down Wonho, Shownu and Heejun. Hoshi flagged down Jun, the member who had accompanied him to Seoul.

 

Inseong led them through several alleyways, the stench of blood getting thicker the closer they got to the body. Normally the smell of blood was pleasant, but this was decaying human blood with the obvious tangy scent of vampire blood. Changkyun’s eyes flashed, the metallic colour shifting like liquid silver in the light. If the scent of vampire blood was present, it could mean that the human had a fight or an altercation with a vampire and was killed by the vampire. If it had been anyone from the Wasps or Wolves, there will be hell to pay.

 

When they arrived at the scene, Hyungwon was already there, taking photos of the dead human. Changkyun motioned for the vampires that had followed them to spread out and keep an eye out for human police and scare away any onlookers. The last thing they needed was to be exposed on social media.

 

“What do you know so far?” Changkyun asked Hyungwon, pulling the gloves out of his pocket and snapping them onto his hands, the others following suit.

 

“I only just started taking photos when you got here, but I managed to do a small investigation before that. All I know is that he definitely died from an overdose, it also smells like Dust, but mixed with something else. I haven’t seen any packaging from any drugs he may have taken yet, but you might find one if you search his body. But what I can smell, above all else, is vampire blood. It’s what’s making me think that he’s either ingested vampire blood or there was a fight between him and a vampire. We won’t know for sure until there’s an autopsy done, preferably done by a vampire or someone connected to us.” Hyungwon explained, still snapping pictures as Changkyun knelt down on the concrete.

 

“The Vixens have human police contacts, but if there’s nobody who can conduct an autopsy that’s connected to them or a vampire, we have enough cash for a bribe. We can’t let this get out, ever. I’m sure you all understand why. Honey, get in contact with the Vixens. We need someone down here immediately.” Changkyun ordered, sliding his hands under the man’s jacket, looking for pockets.

 

“On it,” Jooheon said, pulling out his phone and dialling Irene. He walked away from Changkyun and the body, impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for Irene to answer. “Yo, ‘Rene, it’s Honey.”

 

“ _Yes, I know it’s you. It’s called a ‘caller ID’._ ” Irene answered, the sarcasm reaching Changkyun’s ears. He snickered as he searched through the man’s pockets, finding a wallet, packet of cigarettes, a lighter… nothing of use. He searched the man’s pants, grinning in triumph when he found a phone and a small baggie with leftovers of a pink tinged powder sitting in the bottom corner.

 

“Hyungwon, you know how to do forensics, yeah?” Changkyun asked, standing back up.

 

“Yup, took a course for it before I went into law. I can have the results back to you within a few days.” Hyungwon replied, taking the baggie from Changkyun’s fingers.

 

“Okay, the Vixens should arrive here soon with their police friend. They’ve also got a vampire coroner on hand, so we got lucky with that one.” Jooheon said as he walked back to where Changkyun was standing with Hyungwon.

 

“Good, for now, we’ll do our best to clean this place up before anyone decides to see what’s going on.” Changkyun said, pocketing the man’s phone. Changkyun then wandered around the area, looking for more evidence as to what had happened and hopefully catching the scent of the vampire whose blood could be smelled a mile away.

 

“Alright, I’ve done what I came here to do. I’ll analyse what’s in this baggie as fast as I can.” Hyungwon said, walking over to Changkyun.

 

“Okay. I’ll get the coroner to send you the autopsy results once they’re done. If the Vixens’ police friend can be trusted, I’ll give you their info and get you to send the photos over that you’ve taken.”

 

“Got it.” Hyungwon was gone in the blink of an eye, the only traces that proved he was here was his scent. Changkyun sighed and dragged a hand down his face. This was the last thing he wanted to be worrying about, he had that new vampire to worry about – Kihyun? – and it always took quite a lot of time to find places for someone to live on a _very_ short notice, especially in places that were close to major vampire hubs. And since Kihyun was blind, he had to find a place that was quite close to a feeder centre. He didn’t want the blind vampire to be wandering around the city trying to find his way to a feeder centre and end up being mugged. Changkyun sighed again.

 

“You keep sighing, what’s on your mind?” Minhyuk asked as Changkyun walked over to where Minhyuk and Jooheon were waiting for the Vixens.

 

“Honestly, this is the last thing I want to be worrying about. I have that new vampire to worry about, the Vipers and running my businesses. Let’s not forget the negotiations on the plot of land on the edge of the city.” Changkyun replied, his ears picking up the sound of a car speeding down the road towards them.

 

“It’s nice to meet you again, I.M.” Irene smiled, the light catching on the large gold hoop earrings in her ears, making them shine in the low light. She held out a hand covered in a small, black leather glove, the diamond bracelets around her wrist clinking together softly. Changkyun took her hand, bringing it to his lips as he bent down.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you again as well, Irene. Now, I believe Honey has filled you in on what has happened?” Changkyun asked as he straightened up, releasing Irene’s hand. Irene flipped her black hair over her shoulder as she nodded.

“He has, Yeri, love, can you bring Mr Park over here please?” Irene called over her shoulder at a petite brunette wearing a sparkling rainbow shirt that had one shoulder exposed. Yeri nodded, heading back to the red Mustang that they had showed up in. Jooheon whistled lowly.

 

“Nice car, but isn’t it way too obvious?” Minhyuk asked.

 

“Erasing memories, manipulating memories and tampering with people’s brains are our best skills Arctic. It’s easy to make them forget that they ever saw us, and besides, when you live forever and have a fortune, why not spend it on a car like that?” Irene replied, grinning at Minhyuk, her chocolate eyes flashing in amusement.

 

“She has a point, Arctic.” Changkyun chuckled, eyes flicking over to Yeri as she came back with a man dressed in jeans and a button up blue shirt.

 

“I.M, Honey, Arctic, this is Mr Siwoo Park, he’s a coroner at the morgue six blocks from here. You can trust him, he’s not a vampire, but he’s done more autopsies for us than anyone else. Mr Park, I.M is the boss of the vampiric underworld on this side of the city,” Irene gestured to Changkyun, who stepped forward and offered his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Mr Park.” Changkyun said, Mr Park accepting his hand and shaking it.

 

“Nice to meet you too, I.M.” Mr Park released Changkyun’s hand. Changkyun stepped back.

 

“Honey is the leader of the Honeybee Wasps, one of the gangs that distribute drugs around the city. He’s the one you’ll be conversing with the most on this case.” Jooheon stepped forward and offered his hand to Mr Park as well.

 

“I look forward to working with you, Mr Park,” Jooheon smiled sweetly, shaking Mr Park’s hand when he took it. “But if I ever catch you doing anything that will expose us, my group, the Wolves or I.M, my sweet honeybee will sting you like a wasp.” Jooheon squeezed Mr Park’s hand tightly, causing the man to gasp.

 

“Y-Yes sir,” Mr Park choked out, the pain in his hand increasing drastically the longer Jooheon held on. Minhyuk slapped the back of Jooheon’s head.

 

“Babe, enough. You’re gonna break his hand.” Minhyuk said. Jooheon let go of Mr Park’s hand, Mr Park cradling his injured hand against his chest. As Changkyun inhaled, he could smell the fear radiating off Mr Park in waves. He smirked darkly. Fear always made them less likely to tell anyone.

 

“And finally, this is Arctic. He’s the leader of the Fanged Wolves, the other gang that distributes drugs around the city. Of course, that isn’t the only thing these three do. It is, however, the only thing you need to know for now.” Irene finished introducing the three of them, Minhyuk nodding at Mr Park instead of shaking his hand. There was no doubt that Mr Park wouldn’t want to shake another vampire’s hand for a while.

 

“Mr Park, did you have a business card? One of my subordinates is currently conducting forensic research on the drugs that were found on the deceased human’s body. He also has some photos of the victim, and you seem trustworthy enough for me to want you to assist us on this case. Obviously, you’ll be compensated well for your help and your silence, and as Honey threatened, the Wasps do give a nasty sting.” Changkyun asked, looking Mr Park in the eyes. Mr Park gulped loudly, his heartrate speeding up. Changkyun unconsciously ran his tongue over his canines, thirst briefly taking over his thoughts.

 

“Y-Yes, I do. Give me a moment,” Mr Park replied, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet. When he found it, he pulled it out and opened it, pulling a business card from one of the slots. He passed it over to Changkyun, who took it with a nod.

 

“Thank you, Mr Park. Unfortunately, I must be going as I have some business to attend to. I’ll get my subordinate to send you an email as soon as he can. Again, it’s a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to working with you.”

 

“Likewise, I.M.” Mr Park said.

 

“Thank you for coming Irene, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around.”

 

“A pleasure, as always. Now get going, we can clean this up in no time.” Irene waved Changkyun off.

 

“Honey, you stay until everything has been cleaned up. Shownu will be staying too, of course. Come right back to my office once you’re done here so we can discuss everything. Everyone else, back to my office.” Changkyun said, not waiting for anyone’s response before returning to his office. One of the blessings about being a vampire is the short amount of time it takes you to get anywhere. Once back in his office, Changkyun tossed his gloves in the bin beside his desk and dropped heavily into his office chair. The others arrived at different intervals, each disposing of their gloves in the bin and sitting in any of the various leather couches in Changkyun’s office. They waited in tense silence until Jooheon returned with Hyunwoo in tow, Changkyun dismissing everyone in the room except for Hoshi, Minhyuk and Jooheon.

 

“Consider this meeting concluded for the week, we will postpone the results of our sales until next week, where we will hopefully have a clue of what killed that human. All I hope is that distribution and sales of Dust won’t be affected by this incident and that no more humans will die or be killed because of this pseudo-Dust.” Changkyun said, writing in the leather-bound logbook he kept for these weekly meetings.

 

“I’ll relay this to S. Coups ASAP, he won’t be happy about the sales report delay, though. But he’ll have to understand that this is a serious matter. I hope you’ll update us as soon as you know the results of that autopsy and Hyungwon’s results as well.” Hoshi stood up, smoothing out his black jeans.

 

“Of course, give S. Coups my apologies for the sales report delay as well as my regards.” Changkyun said as Hoshi left his office.

 

“As for you two, I still want your guys to be distributing Dust as normal. If humans start asking if someone died, deny it. Tell them it was another drug being sold on the streets. A one-off thing, whatever. You’re both dismissed for the night.” Changkyun waved Jooheon and Minhyuk out of his office. When they left, he slumped down in his chair and sighed again. He felt exhausted, when was the last time he fed?

 

Changkyun left his office and headed towards the Sundown’s entrance, nodding at the other vampires in the Sundown as he walked past them and up the stairs. As he left the utility closet, he spots Younghyun sitting at the table in the break room where the closet is located. Younghyun’s hair is messy, his skin is pale, and his dark blue eyes were dull and bloodshot.

 

“Younghyun, when was the last time you fed?” Changkyun asked, standing next to Younghyun.

 

“I think about two weeks ago? I haven’t had the time to go, I’ve been digitizing our bookkeeping records and there are a lot.” Younghyun replied.

 

“I’m on my way to the feeding centre, you’re coming with me. I don’t want my best bookkeeper to snap and attack any humans, that’ll be bad for all of us.” Changkyun smiled down at Younghyun. Younghyun chuckled and stood up, swaying slightly on his feet.

 

“That’s true, let me go tell Jae.” Younghyun left the break room, Changkyun following behind him. The bass that Changkyun could feel through the floor was amplified ten-fold when the door to the break room opened, flooding the small space with the sounds of the club patrons, the music and the bass thrumming through his entire body. Changkyun headed to the entrance of the club, standing by Hyunwoo’s side as he waited for Younghyun.

 

“Are you headed out somewhere, Changkyun?” Hyunwoo asked, his quiet voice barely reaching Changkyun’s ears.

 

“Yeah, heading to a feeding centre. I haven’t fed in a while and I ran into Younghyun on my way out. He hasn’t fed in two weeks, so he’s coming with me. I’m then going to head to Hyungwon’s to give him the business card for the coroner.”

 

“Alright, do you need anyone to accompany you?”

 

“No, we should be fine. Hyungwon doesn’t live too far from the feeding centre we’re going to.” Changkyun scanned the club, keeping an eye out for any more patrons that were behaving wrong.

 

“Okay. I’ll text you if I have to lock up any patrons in the back rooms.”

 

“Thank you, Hyunwoo. We’ll be off.” Changkyun said as Younghyun walked up to them. The duo left the club, breathing in the cooler, fresher air of the night. The duo walked in silence, Changkyun keeping a close eye on Younghyun. It’s not very often that a vampire can go close to two weeks without feeding, they usually snap and attack humans within ten days of not feeding. The punishment from the High Council for attacking a human is usually death, and there’s no hiding from the High Council. They have eyes and ears everywhere.

 

The outside of the centre looked like a normal blood donation clinic, the inside was much the same as well. Usually, blood donation clinics didn’t run at night; however, this one was situated right in the middle of a vampire business hub and had an after-hours receptionist. The receptionist looked up when the sliding doors opened, her expression surprised at the fact that people had walked into the clinic this late at night.

 

“I-I’m sorry sirs, the clinic is closed for the night. I—” Changkyun cut the receptionist off by showing his I.D card. What differentiated vampire I.D cards from normal human I.D cards were that vampire ones had a red border, they had both a birthdate and a death date.

 

“Next time I come in, I expect to be recognised on sight for what I am. Whoever hired you didn’t train you properly, the only _creatures_ to come in after closing hours will be vampires. Now inform your supervisor that two of us are here.” Changkyun said, his tone hard. The receptionist nodded and picked up the phone, informing whoever was on the other line that two vampires were here.

 

“He said to enter, someone will greet you at the entrance.” They nodded as they walked past the desk, heading towards the elevator on their left. Changkyun scanned his I.D card on the reader by the door, the elevator doors pinged and opened. Changkyun pressed the button for the next floor down.

 

“You could have been a little nicer to him, you know. Not his fault his trainer was a dumbass.” Younghyun commented.

 

“They should have told him who would be showing up after hours when he applied for the job.” They rode the rest of the elevator ride in silence, Changkyun watching as Younghyun began to get more and more anxious the closer they got to the lower floor. Changkyun wrapped his hand around Younghyun’s wrist, his grip strong and firm. He had a feeling Younghyun would try to bolt the moment he smelt the blood in the air. When the doors pinged open, Changkyun readied himself for Younghyun to try and yank out of his grip.

 

“Younghyun, calm down.” Changkyun murmured, willing the magic through his hand and into Younghyun from where he had a grip on his wrist. The magic tingled its way through his veins, giving him a slight rush. He felt Younghyun relax in his grip, but he didn’t let go. Changkyun began walking to the doors on the opposite end of the room.

 

“Mr Im! Welcome back, it’s been a while, has it not?” a tall man with blonde hair and metallic green eyes greeted him. The man was dressed in black dress pants, black leather shoes and a red button-down shirt.

 

“Mr Choi, it’s been a while indeed. I’m afraid I’ve got an emergency case, Mr Kang here hasn’t fed in two weeks and I’m using calming magic to keep him calm. I’m sure you can take care of it for me?” Changkyun asked, gesturing to Younghyun with his head.

 

“Of course, Mr Im. Jumin! Yoosung! Come here and get Mr Kang into an emergency room.” Mr Choi called over to two attendants, who both rushed over to take Younghyun from Changkyun’s hands. Changkyun watched them lead Younghyun into a room and shut the door.

 

“I hope you have my usual feeder on hand?” Changkyun asked as Mr Choi gestured for him to follow.

 

“Of course, he’s right this way. He’s had a few feedings tonight, so he’s a little delirious and incoherent.”

 

“That’s fine, I don’t usually talk to my feeders.” Changkyun said, thanking Mr Choi when they arrived at the small booth. Mr Choi smiled and left, sliding the curtain shut. Changkyun eyed the neck of his feeder; three bite marks. All three were at various stages of fading, which meant that his feeder had had a good break between him and the last person who fed on him. This should be his last feeding for the night, as too many could kill a human.

 

Changkyun sat down in the chair next to the feeder’s, his hand coming up to push the feeder’s head to the side and expose his neck. Changkyun’s mouth watered as he felt the pulse of the human begin to race, excitement making his breathing pick up as well. He leant down and sniffed the human’s neck, the sweet scent of blood barely there, and he opened his mouth to reveal his pointed canines. A moment later, his fangs pierced the soft, bruised flesh and the sweet, warm blood flooded his mouth. A low groan escaped his throat as he began sucking, the blood flowing faster into his mouth.

 

 

An hour later found both him and Younghyun outside Hyungwon’s apartment complex, both completely satisfied, and colour returned to their complexions. Younghyun looked much livelier, his skin not as pale as it used to be and his blue eyes shining again. Changkyun had scolded Younghyun for not taking care of himself better, and that he better start taking better care of himself unless he wanted the others on his back about not feeding regularly.

 

“Ah, Changkyun, I didn’t expect you here so soon. I’ll buzz you in.” Hyungwon’s tired voice filtered through the speaker above the buzzer. A moment later, the door clicked open and Changkyun pushed it open, Younghyun following inside. They walked up 6 flights of stairs before stopping at Hyungwon’s door. Changkyun knocked and Hyungwon opened it a moment later.

 

“What brings you here? Hey, Younghyun.” Hyungwon asked as he closed the door behind the duo.

 

“I came to drop off the business card of the coroner the Vixens brought with them and to let you know that you can send your stuff through to him. Jooheon gave him quite the fright when he was introduced to us.” Changkyun chuckled.

 

“Jooheon can be quite intimidating when he needs to be.” Hyungwon agreed. Changkyun reached into his pocket to pull out Mr Park’s business card.

 

“This is Mr Park’s business card, when you contact him, remember to mention me, Jooheon, Minhyuk or the Vixens. He’ll get the point immediately, I hope.” Changkyun said as he passed the small card to Hyungwon, who took it and placed it in his own pocket.

 

“Alright, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back with an update!! At this point, I'm probably going to update like, once or twice a month, depending on my circumstances lmao
> 
> I've got a few other fics in mind that I'd like to write (did someone say httyd au??) but I won't start on them until I've completed most of this fic!
> 
> Here's something for you beans, Love is Blind is only the first _half_ of the story! 
> 
> I'll see you later with the next update!
> 
> catch me on twitter: @kinkywonn
> 
> EDIT: Thank you @yookihyunnieX for pointing out some mistakes that I had made!!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect too frequent updates, this fic is a monster and I haven't completely planned it out yet! But I will finish it!  
> Let me know what you thought of it! I love this AU, it's driving me insane with how much thought I'm actually putting into it!
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter! @kinkywonn!


End file.
